


Вызов времени

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Healing, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020
Summary: Клэр ищет смерти, Сайлар сопровождает её в этом поиске.
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Вызов времени

**Author's Note:**

> Автор плохо разбирается в канонах, поэтому пишет только АУ-шки.

Ночь благосклонна. Клэр любила эти яркие южные ночи, наполненные драгоценными камнями звезд на черном покрывале неба. Ей нравилось смотреть на океан, в котором ночь отражалась, любуясь собой в бесконечном течении вечности. Но гораздо больше она любила эти моменты, когда ночь пыталась её поглотить. Воздух разрывал легкие, как огромный дикий зверь, глаза слезились, руки ломило от боли, а её мотобол все набирал и набирал скорость. Её оружие против вечности, лучшее изобретение две тысячи сто сорок седьмого.

Мотоболу не нужны дороги. Ты просто выкупаешь его на очередной стоянке, включаешь сопло двигателей на первую и говоришь, что папа разрешает кататься только по трассе. Хотя в этом времени всем наплевать, есть ли у тебя вообще папа. Ты просто держишься за старое зубами и когтями, тебе нужно оправдаться перед терминалом покупки, в котором нет даже живого человека. Машина фиксирует, что на эти документы записан уже пятый мотобол, и просит быть осторожнее.

Ведешь мотобол до первой постовой линии, а потом уходишь с разметки. В поле. И врубаешь до ста пятидесяти. У тебя нет защитного шлема, ты выбросила его. У тебя снят с кресла предохранитель.

Ты несешься, мчишься сквозь ночь, как пуля, в поисках дара смерти. Не для другого. Для себя. Пока по дороге не попадаются скалы или пока ты не теряешь управление. И вылетаешь, падаешь, катишься по земле разбитой вдребезги куклой, надеясь, что вот сегодня твой мозг точно будет разнесен на куски и все это прекратится. Но ночь возвращает тебя к жизни каждый проклятый раз.

Сегодня все будет по-другому, Клэр ощутила это всей кожей. Поток воздуха изменился. Его перетягивала на себя другая машина. Клэр повернула голову. Этот мотобол был в три раза больше, полувоенная модель, такие не купить на станциях. На секунду сердце ударило страхом загнанного зверя где-то в горле. О ней узнали! Снова! Бежать! Нет, военным в это время наплевать на мутантов, космические переселенцы со своими щупальцами и странными законами доставляют намного больше проблем.

Клэр попыталась переключить сигнальные огни, чтобы сообщить безумцу о своем присутствии. У него вообще ни одна сигналка не горела. И в этот момент огромный мотобол нагнал её и на всей скорости врезался в заднюю часть корпуса!

Клэр закричала, услышав треск. У мотоболов её типа, легких, подростковых, была защита из пластика. Усиленного, да. Но всего лишь пластика. Они предназначались всего-то для легких гонок богатых детишек. Пластик практически смяло в блин ударом железной бронированной туши. Мотор взвыл, посылая последние сигнатуры, одно сопло отвалилось.

Неожиданно для себя Клэр охватила дикая, нечеловеческая ярость. Самоубийство — дело интимное. Какого черта этому маньяку нужно?! Острых ощущений? Сейчас получишь!

Клэр на полном ходу развернула свой мотобол и вошла тараном прямо в центр связи у правого борта противника. Сейчас цепная реакция от реактора входит в два сопла и повышает заряд до максимальной отметки в десять тысяч. Это фатально на таких скоростях.

Клэр слетела с мотобола, с каким-то злым удовлетворением любуясь расцветающим в ночи огненным цветком. Это было последнее, что она увидела, прежде чем её тело покатилось по земле, ломая все кости. После таких повреждений сознание на краткий миг затапливала блаженная темнота. Каждый раз она сулила надежду.

***

Клэр с тихим стоном открыла глаза, чувствуя, как с мерзким привычным щелкающим звуком встают на место кости черепа и кровавое месиво опять превращается в милое личико. С телом все обстояло намного хуже. Пока удавалось пошевелить только одной рукой. А ещё в свете двух горящих на земле мотоболов к ней приближался человек. Его тело совсем не пострадало, а вот одежда была разодрана и обгорела. Он подошел вплотную, осмотрел её и сокрушенно вздохнул.

— Больно, между прочим. Хобби ещё не надоело? А ведь я каждый раз пытаюсь произвести на даму хорошее впечатление!

Клэр попыталась что-то сказать, но в раздавленную до сих пор грудную клетку ещё не поступал воздух.

Сайлар молча опустился перед ней на колени. Вначале выправил ноги, осторожно, очень аккуратно. Потом руки. Погладил запястье, прежде чем повернуть его в нужную сторону. Его теплые ладони прошлись по животу, груди, как можно аккуратнее вводя в раны переломанные ребра. Повернул голову Клэр на бок и прижал почти оторванное ухо, чтобы оно приросло обратно.

— Как всегда — гнев, красота и совершенство.

— Ты знаешь толк в возвращениях, — прошептала Клэр, слизывая кровь с губ.

— Нууу. С моста я тебя сбросил, когда ты выпустила в меня шесть пуль. Что там ещё было?

— Кислота. В больнице.

— Детка, ты шла сдаваться. Я не мог этого допустить. Раньше?

— Охота.

— Ты поставила на меня медвежий капкан и бросила умирать! Дорогая, это было низко!

— Ты бросил в мой дом гранату. В мой. Дом. Сайлар. Будь ты проклят.

— Признайся, ты скучала по мне?

Клэр смотрела в его темные затягивающие глаза. И не знала, что ответить. Она подняла окровавленную руку и погладила его по щеке.

— Да. Я скучала.

В его взгляде проскользнула тень облегчения, понимания и, может, на самом дне этих черных омутов зародилось торжество. Он склонился к ней и поцеловал. Жадно, страстно, голодно. Клэр погладила его по плечу, провела рукой по шее и сжала волосы на затылке, оттягивая его от себя.

— Я в дребезги. Не заметил?

— Я горел. Так что делать будем?

— Нужно встать и убраться отсюда, пока не прилетел спасательный дрон. В номере гостиницы у меня есть одежда, тебе что-то закажем по моментальной доставке. Есть еда.

— А дальше?

Он задал вопрос, ответ на который Клэр знала все эти годы. Но время, проклятое время. Не лечит. Только надоедает. И за десятки лет ответ тоже надоел. До криков, до хрипов надоел.

— А дальше мы поедем в наш дом в Берлине. Потом, посмотрим.

Она попыталась встать, но правая нога предательски подломилась. Хорошо в этот раз её разнесло. Сайлар молча подхватил её на руки и двинулся в темноту.

— Ты что делаешь?! — Клэр дернулась, но не так чтобы сильно. Еще час она идти не сможет, и дураку понятно.

— Я был старше и сильнее, когда украл у тебя способность. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, малышка Клэр Бенет. Или ты забыла? Спасешь девушку из группы поддержки — спасешь мир.

Боль воспоминаний едва не разорвала Клэр пополам, она вцепилась побелевшими пальцами в остатки его одежды. Тогда её спасли — от него. Но не мир. Так, может, и к черту? Зато ей есть с кем разделить воспоминания о мире, таком далеком, не спасенном. Которого уже не существует. Он не смог бросить вызов времени.


End file.
